Days Of Our Youth
by Sakis Scion
Summary: A side fic to 'My Father's Dragon'; The misadventures of the Haddock children.


Days Of Our Youth

**A/N: I figure since I'm working on MFD, I do a side fic on the younger days of Tundra, Rain and Orion and how they interacted with Toothless, their family and village. I thought it was a cute idea and it helps to keep the brain of mine going, especially when i'm on the works of another HTTYD fic x3 Excuse the bad grammar as well; i'm sure I have some in there somewhere lol  
**

**Disclaimers: As usual, I don't own any HTTYD distributions; just the twins and their younger sister.**

"Bath Time"

* * *

"Ok! Here we go!" Hiccup made zooming noise as he held his seven month old daughter up in the air, walking in circles. The youngest Haddock giggle and kicked her little legs joyfully as her father played with her. Today was time for bath time and she was looking forward to it, Orion loved water and whenever she got a chance to be in water, she splashed till everything around her was soaked and wet. Her father chuckle as he move to the tin he had set up with warm water enough to keep her from getting chilled.

Holding his youngest cradle in his arm, Hiccup made sure the water was still warm before he began to remove her diaper. He didn't get very far as the door to the hut slammed open, the youngest twin standing there breathing hard as if he just ran a marathon. "SpotloutpushedTundrainthemud andnow Tundra'sgonnakillSpot!" The boy heaved in a large breath of air after talking so fast. The red head parental blink before frowning, obviously (and somehow) caught all of it. He sighed and kiss the top of Orion's head before moving towards the black dragon, who had been napping next to the hearth all this time.

"Watch her for me, will ya Toothless?" He asked, taking a blanket and put it in front of the Night Fury before setting Orion down. The baby 'bah' in question, watching her father with curious eyes. Hiccup smiled and tapped her nose playfully. "Be good for Toothless okay?" He said before patting her head and move to head out of the hut, following Rain quickly. Orion cooed and look around before tilting her head back to see the still napping dragon and let out a noise as she plopped onto her back.

"Oo~" She cooed and wiggle around, righting herself up before crawling towards the dragon and made another cooing noise, reaching out with a hand and grabbed onto a nostril. Toothless slit an eye open, regarding the young human whelp before snorting, causing Orion to let go in fright and sit there on her little diaper butt. The small red head child stared up at the dragon with curious green eyes. The Night Fury regarded her back and tilt her head, ears perking. Orion did the same and giggle. The dragon lips pulled back in his trade mark toothless smile; it caused the baby to giggle more. Deciding she wasn't going to be much of a hassle, the dragon nudge her close to keep her warm and laid his head down, an eye regarding the baby before gesturing his own head for Orion to lay down as well.

The baby had other things in mind. Grabbing onto his spines, Orion tug and the dragon growled quietly, it didn't hurt, just irritating. He pull his head away and lift his head up higher so there wasn't a repeat, the baby blink and began to whimper. Toothless sweated and lean down to nudge her gently with his head. The child cooed and clung to the dragon's face as best as she could and rubbed her little head against his forehead. Toothless smile and sniff her before jerking.

She stunk to high heaven!

Shaking his head a bit, Toothless manage to dislodge Orion and sniff her again. Ugh! Why hadn't Hiccup given her a bath yet! She was stinky! Orion cooed and just blink up at the dragon, who then decided that no pup of his human, was gonna be stinky!

"Bah?" Orion felt herself suddenly go butt up as Toothless tug on her diaper. Seriously, what was the point of wrapping a child in a cloth that was hard to take-oops..

The diaper had ripped as Orion fell on her back and squeal in joy, clapping her hands. It was like she was saying; 'do it again! do it again!' Snorting, the Night Fury toss the diaper to the side and sniff Orion around, making a disgusted face. Why were human babies so dirty? Dragon hatchling weren't _that_ dirty, save for the poo and vomit, but human children? They got into everything and anything they could get into! Nudging Orion once more, Toothless pink tongue darted out, licking the human child from belly and up.

Ugh! She tasted dirty as well! Oh well, he could always eat fish to get rid of the taste. Orion had gone still beneath the dragon and he look down to see what was up. Did he scared her or something? He blinked beryl eyes and tilt his head as Hiccup's pup stared up at him with wide eyes, looking frozen on the spot. Toothless began to panic, thinking he done something wrong. Next thing he knew, his ears were ringing from the loudest squeal this baby had ever produce. The Night Fury groan, ears flattening against his skull to stop the ringing as Orion was giggling and squealing more, her little legs kicking in the air and arms wiggling about. She must have licked the licking.

Human babies were _sooo_ strange.

As the Night Fury continue to give Orion her bath, the red headed child wouldn't stopped babbling about, leaving the dragon so confuse as too what she was even talking about! And once on her hands and knees, he couldn't get her to stay put enough for him to finish! Geez! This child was so verbal and active, he wonder how Hiccup and Astrid could deal with her! Using his claw to drag Orion back for the umpteenth time, Toothless licked along her back, her hair spiking up from the back before nudging her onto her back once again and sniff her over to make sure she was good and clean. Satisfied that she was, the dragon gave a affirmative snort, happy with his job well done. He notice the human pup yawning, obviously ready for a nap and shifted to keep her curled close to his chest as he guarded her well. Orion gave a happy coo before sticking her thumb into her mouth and suckle on it as she was lulled to sleep by her father dragon's strong beating heart.

Hiccup return moments later, one hand holding a muddy Tundra as Rain followed along. "What is you're mother going to say when she finds out you've been fighting with your cousin?" He growled.

"She be wondering if I knocked his teeth out?" Tundra muttered. Hiccup rolled his eyes and send Tundra up to his room to gather his bathing supplies with Rain following afterwords. Running his fingers through his messy red hair, the male walked over to where he left Orion, noticing his daughter fast asleep in Toothless claws with the dragon watching over her quietly. He smile and kneeled to see the diaper off her, but didn't think much of it. It wasn't the first time she had took her diaper off and he was sure it wasn't going to be the last. Patting his best friend's head, Hiccup gently move to pick up Orion. "Thanks buddy." He smile, standing up and shifted his daughter in his arms before something caught his attention.

He sniffed again and again. Looking down at his sleeping daughter, Hiccup held her up a bit to sniff her again.

"Toothless, why does she smell like fish and dragon drool?"

The dragon just gave a toothless smile.


End file.
